As Long As You Love Me
by rmg21051991
Summary: Supercorp al mejor estilo Romeo y Julieta de la secundaria Midvale. Au donde Kara esta enamorada de Lena y Lena de Kara, pero ninguna de las familias lo acepta.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! soy yo de nuevo. Como verán traigo una nueva historia, lo que puede ser algo de una solo disparo o, si despierta el interés puede continuar y ser una historia de varios capítulos. Porque tengo una idea de como ira pero bueno. Lo dejo a su criterio.

Si hay errores les suplico me perdonen.

**Descargo de ****responsabilidad: Supergirl no me pertenece.**

_Mientras me ames, estoy bajo presión._

**_Justin Bieber._**

**As Long As You Love Me**

La noche es iluminada por la luz de la luna. Las estrellas brillan en el cielo de la pequeña ciudad de Midvale. La brisa que corre fresca haciendo que el viento emita un silbido. Es el invierno en pleno apogeo.

Escondida detrás de uno de los grandes robles que rodean la propiedad más grande de la ciudad, se encuentra ella. Ansiando entre las sombras el momento en que el mercedes benz negro cruce por fin las rejas de entrada.

Su respiración es controlada haciendo contraste con el ritmo frenético de los latidos de su corazón.

Siente frío, pero no le importa.

No transcurre mucho tiempo para que dicho vehículo haga su aparición. Observa atentamente cómo se desliza por la acera hasta desaparecer doblando en la esquina.

Sentado en el asiento trasero y aunque iba con las ventanilla cerrada, alcanzó a ver al hombre por el cual se ve obligada a entrar a hurtadillas en la propiedad.

El recuerdo de la conversación que mantuvieron unos meses atrás aún está fresco en su memoria.

Fue antes del receso por navidad, en esa misma entrada. Había ido en busca de la hija menor del empresario Lionel Luthor, pero lejos de encontrar a la dulce pelinegra, fue recibida por el estoico hombre de negocios.

No iba a mentir diciendo que el hombre no la intimidaba, sin embargo luchó por mantener una actitud equivalente a su postura.

_\- Escucha, niña -_ le había dicho remarcando la palabra "niña", como si Kara no tuviera muy en claro que lo era - _Mi hija es todo para mi - _continuó mientras sus ojos grises se fijaban en los azules de la rubia. - _Ella me necesita, tanto como yo a ella ya a toda la familia. Eso significa que algún día la dejaré ir. Y cuando lo haga, ella necesitará estar con un hombre a su lado. Y no con una niña… -_

Kara sabía que la familia Luthor era una de las más, si no "la más" conservadora de toda la ciudad. Y quizás nunca se abría planteado fijarse en la hija menor de la familia. si no fuera porque el destino lo quiso así. En sí, nunca quiso enamorarse de nadie.

Ella tenía un plan.

O al menos lo había tenido. Hasta que conoció a Lena…

Desde un principio supo que una relación con la pelinegra era imposible. Sin embargo se encontró luchando por ganarse el corazón de la niña.

\- _La amo - _le había respondido, con una pequeña esperanza de que dicha confesión pudiera hacer cambiar de parecer al magnate.

Las comisuras de la boca del hombre se contrajeron formando el fantasma de una sonrisa, tal como lo hacía Lena.

\- _Si, lo sé - _respondió con franqueza,su postura se irguió aún más, si eso era posible... - _Sé el tipo de chica que eres. Yo solía ser así. Lo que significa que algún día la dejarás por alguien más y le romperás el corazón - _Kara pudo notar como el gris se convertía en hielo. Una mirada fría que acompañó las siguientes palabras - _Y eso, no va a pasar … -_

\- _Usted no me conoce - _intentó replicar

\- _No lo hago. No quiero hacerlo. Así que, sube a tu moto. Vete, y no vuelvas. Porque si lo haces. No va a ser bueno para ninguno de los dos -_

_\- ¿Que me va hacer? - desafió con la fuerza y rebeldía de la que uno es dueño a los diecisiete años._

_\- No quieres saberlo ...- _

Por supuesto no le dio oportunidad de responder que no le tenía miedo, y que aunque él se opusiera, o su esposa, o su hijo. Nadie podría impedir que viera a Lena. Excepto Lena.

Y Lena la amaba, tanto como ella amaba a Lena. Entonces ¿qué haría?.

Hacer lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo.

Ingresar a la propiedad sin ser vista.

Recorrer el extenso jardín hasta la parte trasera de la casa donde se encontraba el balcón de la habitación de la pelinegra. Subirse a una de las estatuas de adorno hasta alcanzar la canaleta, arrastrarse por el tejado hasta poder colgarse del borde del balcón y con un último esfuerzo caer sobre sus pies. Acomodarse la remera y sacudirse los jeans antes de golpear el vidrio de la ventana.

Esperar ansiosa mientras recuperaba el aire, a que detrás de las cortinas blancas apareciera ella.

\- Lena... - dijo con un suspiro empañando el vidrio ante la aparición de la joven.

\- Kara… - le respondió de la misma manera luego de quitar el seguro.

No la veía desde antes de la conversación/amenaza con el padre de la chica. No tuvo la oportunidad de desearle personalmente feliz navidad ni año nuevo porque fue arrastrada hacia Metrópolis para pasar las festividades con su hermano Lex.

Tuvo que conformarse con una videollamada y la promesa de verla pronto. Y pronto significó para su suerte, que los padres tuvieran que viajar a una convención en Londres. Lo que dejaba a Lena sola al menos por un par de días.

Sin esperar y llena de una urgencia que tuvo que padecer por la falta de contacto, se introdujo en la habitación tomando el rostro de piel pálida con sus manos y atrayéndolo para sellar sus labios en un beso abrasador.

\- Te extrañé tanto - murmuró con cariño dejando besos por todo el rostro de Lena.

\- Yo también - dijo aferrando sus manos a la campera y tirando de ella para unir más sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó trabando su mirada en los ojos verdes que tanto amaba como si para ella fuera un milagro que alguien como Lena tuviera algún sentimiento hacia ella..

Lena asintió con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor.

Kara no pudo evitarlo, llevaba días ansiando volver a verla, volver a sentirla. Se inclinó levemente para tomarla debajo de sus muslos haciendo que Lena enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La pelinegra puso sus manos detrás de la nuca de la rubia dibujando círculos con los pulgares allí donde crecía el cabello.

\- Rao, extrañe tu perfume - susurró escondiendo su rostro en el punto de pulso de Lena y dejando un beso allí.

Sonrió al notar como la piel se erizaba.

Una de las manos de Lena se deslizó por la espalda de Kara mientras la otra permanecía sujeta a la nuca. Rió al escuchar el nombre del dios del cómic que a la rubia tanto le gustaba.

\- Extrañé lo suave que es tu piel - dijo apartándose para con una de sus manos acariciar por debajo de la camiseta que tiempo atrás Lena le había ganado en una apuesta, Deleitándose en la suavidad de la piel cremosa del vientre plano.

Había tantas cosas que Kara amaba de Lena.

Pero si tuviera que enumerarlas, diría que lo que más amaba, era la capacidad que tenía Lena para hacerla sentir viva. Hacerla sentir cálida. Hacerla sentir en casa.

Después si, podría decir que amaba sus ojos, y cómo brillaban cada vez que reía divertida. Como su ceño se fruncía hasta lo imposible cuando se concentraba, como su mandíbula se erguía cuando exponía y defendía sus ideas. Amaba sus manos aferradas a su cintura con pánico cuando Kara excede el límite de velocidad al viajar en su moto.

Ama cuando dice su nombre, no importa el tono, ya sea juguetón, enojada, con indiferencia o con advertencia.

Ama verla en las gradas con su campera del equipo.

Ama a Lena con su atuendo pulcro y formal, la ama desnuda. Ama cuando pelea, cuando se entrega, cuando grita, cuando gime.

Ama cada parte de su cuerpo. Y mucho más su alma.

Ama ese instante el cual está viviendo, con el cuerpo de Lena debajo del suyo, temblando, cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, su dedos pueden sentir como las paredes de su intimidad se contraen, ama ese instante en el cual lleva a Lena a alcanzar su orgasmo, su voz casi cortada repitiendo cuanto la ama.

Nunca tiene suficiente.

Muchos las podrían catalogar de adolescentes hormonales. Pero Kara sabe que lo que ellas hacen no es simplemente tener sexo recién descubierto.

No.

Lo que ellas hacen es hacer el amor…

Un amor que es prohibido por los padres de Lena, y no muy bien visto por su propia familia.

Con reverencia y todo el amor que posee, Kara sigue cubriendo con besos todo el cuerpo de Lena hasta detenerse en su vientre dejando uno más prolongado.

\- Un día nuestro hijo estará aquí - dice mientras recuesta su cabeza donde antes estuvieron sus labios.

Lena suelta un zumbido de afirmación hundiéndose en las almohadas..

Conoce a Kara y sabe que le gusta decir esas cosas. Le gusta soñar con una familia. Dos hijos, un perro, una departamento en National City…

Kara siente como Lena hunde sus dedos en su mata de pelo rubio, rasca el cuero cabelludo con sus uñas tal y como a Kara le gusta.

\- Tengo tu regalo de navidad - murmura soñolienta.

\- Damelo - dice Lena.

Otra cosa que ama Kara de Lena, es como Lena ama cualquier cosa que Kara le obsequie.

Sin querer apartarse mucho del cuerpo de la chica Kara tantea entre algún lugar fuera de la cama para encontrar sus pantalones.

Del bolsillo trasero saca una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo. Es azul, el color de Kara según Lena, ceñida por un pequeño cordón dorado.

Lena se incorpora sentándose en el colchón y a Kara le toma un gran esfuerzo no distraerse con los senos de la pelinegra.

\- Kara es hermoso - dice emocionada al sacar la pulsera del interior de la bolsa.

La rubia sonríe. Sabe que su obsequio no es lo mismo, ni se puede comparar con los innumerables adornos de oro puro que seguramente la heredera Luthor haya conseguido a lo largo de su vida.

Sin embargo, sabe que la emoción es sincera.

Lena la besa en la mejilla con delicadeza atrayéndola a un abrazo cálido. De esos en los que Kara está segura, podría quedarse a vivir.

\- Te amo - le dice Lena en su oído.

\- Te amo princesa -

Siente como el abrazo de Lena se hace más fuerte, y cómo de pronto un sollozo escapa de la garganta de la chica que ama.

\- ¿Lena?- Llama extrañada.

La chica renuente a apartarse, se aferra más al cuello de Kara.

\- Lena ¿que pasa? - insiste sintiendo la ansiedad hacerse más fuerte.

Pasan un par de segundos en los que Kara examina cualquier escenario, cualquier posibilidad para que Lena de pronto se angustie así. No podía imaginarse que podría estar mal.

\- Lena por favor - suplica sin poder soportar más.

\- Kara mi padre va a enviarme al extranjero... -

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dice alejando el rostro de Lena de su cuello sujetándolo en sus manos intenta mirar sus ojos pero la pelinegra se rehúsa a mirarla -¡No!. Él no puede hacer eso -

\- Claro, que puede - su llanto rueda por sus mejillas - Quiere que acabe el semestre allí y luego me enviará a Cambridge -

La mente de Kara da vueltas, intenta respirar, intenta que su furia no se desate, pero las palabras de Lena la enviaron en espiral.

Lo único que puede pensar es que, no puede soportar a Lena lejos, no puede imaginarse una vida sin ella.

\- Quizás podamos hacer que funcione a larga distancia - sugiere la pelinegra perdida también en sus ideas desesperadas.

Pero la mente de Kara rechaza esa idea. Ya lo había visto en su hermana, cuando Maggie su novia se había marchado a una universidad distinta a la suya. Dos meses después Alex le llamó a la medianoche para contarle que Maggie había roto con ella.

Su propio padre le había contado de un amor que tuvo antes de conocer a su madre en la universidad.

No. No nadie alejaría a Lena de su lado.

No se había dado cuenta de que su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro respondiendo a la pregunta de Lena hasta que la chica preguntó angustiada.

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer entonces? -

Kara suspiró, tomó la pulsera de entre las manos nerviosas de Lena. Con delicadeza abrió el broche y la colocó alrededor de la muñeca, cerró el broche y lo besó.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a mirar a los verdes.

\- Te amo Lena. No me imagino una vida sin ti - Se tomó un segundo más para continuar y preguntarle - ¿Te escaparías conmigo?-

### ### ###

Bueno, espero que no lo hayan odiado, pero simplemente no podía quitarme esta idea de la cabeza, quizás alguien aquí haya cancelado a Justin Bieber, pero escuchando esta canción y viendo el video, no pude dejar de pensar en que era algo tan supercorp. Bueno últimamente siento que todo es supercorp.

De todas formas. Gracias por leer, y los comentarios son apreciados.

Abrazo!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! espero que continúen del otro lado! sufro un colapso mental pero aquí estoy!

_**Entonces, si te amo, un poco más de lo que debería. Por favor perdóname, no sé lo que hago...**_

_**Bryan Adams.**_

**Capitulo 2: El principio**

_**Meses atrás...**_

\- ¡A la izquierda Kara! ¡A la izquierda! ¡cuida tu rostro por el amor de Dios!- puede escuchar a su amigo darle indicaciones, su voz mezclada con el resto de voces que se elevan pidiéndole que golpee más duro, más fuerte.

También escucha al acompañante de su oponente exigiendo que reaccione, lleno de furia grita que una chica no puede ganarle.

Le recuerda a cuando hizo la prueba para el equipo de fútbol de su colegio. El entrenador J´onn había reído incrédulo cuando se presentó, así como varios de los chicos jugaron bromas, entre ellos el idiota de Mike Matthews. Sin embargo, el entrenador se encargó de hacerlos callar y como no le quedaba otra opción, aceptó que se probara.

Nunca olvidaría ese día, ni las expresiones de los rostros.

Kara amaba jugar fútbol. Pero más amaba demostrar que ella no estaba por debajo de nadie.

No es que tampoco creyera ser alguien superior. Por el contrario. Su intención era demostrar que todos eran iguales.

No solo la habían aceptado y colocado en el equipo titular, sino que se había convertido en poco tiempo, en mariscal de campo.

La primer mujer en lograrlo.

Pero, esa era solo una parte de su plan.

Las otras partes eran quizás más complicadas. Pero no imposibles. Conseguir el campeonato para el Naciona City High por primera vez en toda su historia, cosa que habría logrado el año anterior de no ser por el ya mencionado niño Matthews. Obtener el título la llevaría a lograr una beca deportiva, ingresar a la nfl, conseguir un título profesional… Y jamás enamorarse.

Todas en ese orden, a Kara le gustaba ese orden.

Nada había logrado distraerla. Se caracterizó siempre por plantearse metas y no descansar hasta alcanzarlas.

Como en ese momento.

Subida a un par de tarimas que jugaban a hacer de ring, esquivaba golpes de chicos de quizás el doble de su tamaño.

\- ¡Acaba con él! - gritó alguien entre la multitud que empujaba por el mejor lugar para ver mientras hacían apuestas.

El muchacho en cuestión, escupió la sangre de su boca limpiando con el dorso de su mano los restos.

Kara vio brillar la ira en sus ojos. Pero también el orgullo herido.

\- ¡Vamos Kara acaba con él! - gritó su amigo, y la única persona consciente que realizaba esa actividad.

En cuanto su oponente avanzó hacia ella con la intención de atraparla entre sus fornidos brazos, ella dio media vuelta su cuerpo agachándose lo suficiente para golpear con su codo el estómago del chico.

Fue K.O.

Un joven moreno de rastas que jugaba el papel de referí, se acercó a ella tomando su mano derecha y elevándola en lo alto, la declaró ganadora.

Si alguien le preguntaba cómo es que una chica como ella podía esquivar con tanta agilidad los golpes, ella simplemente se encogería de hombros y daría crédito a su metabolismo o la suerte.

Nunca diría la verdad.

… … …

\- Bueno, puños de acero, creo que magullaste en lo profundo el autoestima de Derek -

\- ¡Pff! no creo que sea para tanto Roulette- Kara intentó restar importancia al comentario por parte de la dueña del club quien contaba concentrada el dinero para pagarle. Sabía que Roulette no era su verdadero nombre. Pero, en si, nadie revelaba su identidad en ese lugar. Todos eran menores o chicos con otras ocupaciones los cuales tendrían serios problemas si alguien se enterara.

El club fuera del club, no existía, y si alguno se cruzaba en la calle, hacía de cuenta que nunca se habían visto

\- Conozco esa cabeza calva, y créeme -dijo levantando la vista para trabar su mirada en Kara - Estoy segura que me pedirá que arregle una revancha -

\- Bueno, tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo verano porque esta fue la última - anunció Winn recibiendo el dinero que la joven le entregaba, re contándolo solo para estar seguros.

La boca de Roulette se curvó.

\- ¿Es así chica de acero? - inquirió con su expresión petulante.

Kara se encogió de hombros como habitualmente hacía.

\- Tengo otras cosas en las que ocuparme - murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Claro. Si, la escuela y todo eso - dijo de forma despectiva - Entiendo. Yo misma debo regresar a un internado en Irlanda y créeme, no me entusiasma -

\- ¿Irlanda? - preguntó interesado Winn

La joven no hizo más que asentir mientras se llevaba el vaso de una bebida extraña a la boca.

\- Lo único bueno que hay allí, son las irlandesas. Y una sola… - dejó morir la frase como si estuviera imaginando algo, o alguien.

\- Bueno, entonces esto significa hasta la próxima - procedió el chico a guardar el dinero y Kara a levantar su bolso con pertenencias.

\- OH!, quién sabe Frodo, tal vez nos veamos mucho antes, depende de las estrellas - respondió terminando su bebida y haciendo señas para que pasara el siguiente luchador.

… … …

Caminaban por el sendero que rodeaba una de las propiedades más grandes y también una de las más alejadas de la ciudad. Sin embargo, el sendero servía básicamente como atajo hacia el barrio donde vivía Kara.

La joven iba perdida en sus pensamientos que en ocasiones se extendían como el cielo y en otras simplemente eran un vacío total.

\- Creo que con lo de hoy ya juntamos lo suficiente para el arreglo de tu motocicleta y para comprar mi computadora - comentó Winn mientras luchaba por no enredarse con alguna rama y caer.

\- También tengo que reponer la camiseta que Leslie rompió - dijo sin mirar a su amigo su voz denotando cansancio.

\- Un gasto extra e innecesario o en todo caso evitable si me preguntas-

\- Bueno no te pregunté -

\- De todas maneras lo diré. Si dejarás de ilusionar a las chicas no perderías tantas camisetas del equipo -

Kara meneó su cabeza en claro desacuerdo.

\- No hago ilusionar a nadie Winn. Leslie era consciente de las cosas -

\- No puedes culparla por al menos intentar llegar a tu corazón. Quiero decir, la chica no es tan mala si quitas el lado neurótico y casi posesivo -

\- Cuando expones las cosas así, siento que soy el tipo del corazón frío que los escritores colocan en un pedestal como si de un dios griego se tratara. Y no es así. Winn, tenemos 17 año. Dime ¿qué idea sobre el amor o sentimientos podemos manejar? -

Ya habían discutido en innumerables ocasiones sobre el mismo tema y siempre acababan en el mismo puerto.

Estar totalmente de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo.

\- Primero. Cincuenta sombras de grey no es tan mala. Segundo, no te coloco en un pedestal. Solo me preocupo de que quizás por seguir tus reglas, te estás perdiendo la oportunidad de vivir algo que absolutamente todos los seres humanos viven en la preparatoria -

Llegaron al final del sendero donde se habría paso la asfaltada, las luces de las farolas iluminaban las calles así como las de los pórticos de las casas, el viento del verano que se acababa ya no era tan caliente, y las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a perder su tono verdoso.

Las luces de tres camiones de mudanzas iluminaron sus rostros al pasar junto a ellos seguido de dos autos negros con los vidrio pintados.

Ambos los siguieron con la mirada.

\- ¿Quienes serán esos? - escuchó murmurar a su amigo

Algo en el interior de Kara se sintió raro. De pronto la piel de su nuca se erizó y su corazón palpitó de una manera extraña.

Se sacudió desechando la sensación una vez que los vehículos se perdieron de vista y volvió su rostro para mirar y responder a su amigo.

\- Cincuenta sombras es una mala escuela sobre el amor para las mujeres heterosexuales. Odio a Christian y no puedo más que sentir lástima de la persona de Anastasia. Por otro lado. No sabía que eras un experto en la materia de experiencias adolescentes. Hasta donde sé, sigues sin decir siquiera hola a la chica que se sentó a tu lado en álgebra todo el semestre pasado, así que… -

\- Pero me permito tener sentimientos Kara - dijo de forma enfática -Tu huyes de las personas, de las emociones… -

\- Es el plan - respondió seria - Pero si vivo emociones. Leslie rompió mi camiseta ¿recuerdas? -

\- ¿Y si lo que estás haciendo no es lo que deberías? - dijo deteniéndose y obligando a Kara a detenerse para poder mirarla a los ojos. Pero Kara era alguien imperturbable. Winn dejó caer sus hombros derrotado - De todas formas olvídalo. Vamos por algo de comer que ya me dio hambre -

El rostro de Kara se iluminó.

\- Solo si tu invitas mi buen amigo - dijo bromeando

\- Lo voy a descontar de las ganancias - respondió emprendiendo nuevamente el camino.

… … …

\- Estamos tarde - anunció Winn dos semanas después como si Kara no lo supiera.

\- No me digas - masculló colocándose el casco.

\- No te enojes conmigo, tu fuiste quien quiso ir a la fiesta de Lucy para despedir el verano - alegó Winn enseñando las palmas de sus mano ante la mirada seria por parte de Kara.

\- ¡No opusiste resistencia!, ni siquiera impediste que participara de la competencia de bebidas - los acusó poniendo en marcha la motocicleta.

\- OH, bueno creí que en nuestro último año viviríamos toda la experiencia adolescente - dijo tomando el casco de acompañante y subiendo - ¿Me agarro de tu cintura? - preguntó al notar que no tenía dónde colocar sus manos.

\- Haz lo que quieras - dijo Kara acelerando la moto.

\- ¡Kara! te olvidas tu almuerzo - gritó su madre saliendo a toda prisa del interior de su casa.

\- Mamá, ¿por qué gritas? - dijo encogiéndose ante el dolor de cabeza. Internamente se juraba no volver a beber por lo que restaba de su vida.

Eliza Danvers miró con cariño a su hija, una vez que estuvo a su lado extendió la bolsa de papel con lo que seguramente sería solo la entrada del almuerzo de Kara.

\- Espero que el entrenador J no te vea así en tu primer día - le quitó un par de cabellos que se escapaban debajo del casco.

\- Mamá… - se quejó ante las siempre muestras de amor en público.

\- Pórtense bien. Y tengan un buen primer día - respondió ignorando las mejillas rosadas.

\- Gracias señora Danvers - dijo Winn.

La mujer rubia le sonrió con cariño.

\- Puse aspirinas en la bolsa cielo - le avisó a Kara antes de alejarse.

\- Gracias ma - fue su respuesta antes de poner en marcha su moto y salir disparada por la calle.

A Kara le encantaba la velocidad, sentir el viento golpeando sus mejillas le brindaba la sensación de libertad.

Guardaba el recuerdo de ser pequeña y subirse a lo más alto de la copa de los árboles de un patio tan solo para sentir la brisa que corría mientras, extendiendo sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos, soñaba que tenía una capa igual a la de Superman.

El viaje a la escuela no duraría mucho a la velocidad que iban y podía sentir las manos de su amigo tensarse a medida que las personas, vehículos y árboles se convertían en una mancha borrosa.

Winn nunca se quejaba de la forma en que conducía y de casi nada. A pesar de ser muy miedoso. En básicamente todo.

Kara en ocasiones creía que se debía a que el chico le estaría eternamente agradecido de que ella evitara que lo convirtieran en la nueva mascota el primer año de preparatoria.

Sin embargo prefería pensar que simplemente estaban destinados a ser amigos, o el un buen copiloto.

\- ¡Kara el charco! - le gritó de pronto en su oído entrando en la calle de la preparatoria, La estridente voz de su amigo hizo que se encogiera por un instante y perdiera de vista el camino.

No pudo evitar el charco.

\- ¡Lo siento! - gritó viendo por uno de sus espejos que alguien se sacudía del agua.

\- Esta definitivamente no es una buena manera de comenzar - murmuró Winn una vez que se detuvieron en el estacionamiento.

\- Cállate Winn, si no fuera porque me gritaste podría haber evitado ese pozo que está hace décadas -

\- ¡Danvers! - alguien dijo su nombre llamando su atención.

Al girarse vio que se trataba de James.

\- ¡Vaya! si que quedó como nueva - dijo observando la motocicleta - Esto debe haberte costado un montón de dinero. ¿De verdad la señora Harrison paga tan bien en su tienda? -

James Olsen, Jimmy como todos lo conocían. Era el fotógrafo y director del periódico escolar. Kara no se explicaba porque, si con su físico podría fácilmente haber sido un pilar importante en el equipo de cualquiera de los deporte en la escuela. Era por lo general amable con todos.

Pero, a Kara le daba la impresión de que nunca decía lo que de verdad pensaba. O sentía.

\- Mi papá ayudó y los repuestos son de segunda mano, no es como si hubiera sido mucho dinero. Aunque lo parezca - intentó explicar y rogó por no enredarse con las palabras.

Kara era una muy mala mentirosa.

\- Y la mano de obra fue casi gratis gracias a mi padrastro - agregó Winn.

Otra mentira.

Resulta que nadie se atrevería a hablar con la nueva pareja de su madre dado que el hombre tenía toda la pinta de alguien que acababa de cumplir condena.

No era mal tipo, tenía un taller mecánico y era muy bueno en lo que hacía, al menos no les cobró por guardar el secreto. La mano de obra fue otra cosa.

\- Envidio tu suerte Kara - dijo con tono suave James. al que Kara solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

No tardaron los demás alumnos y compañeros de equipo en arremolinarse alrededor de Kara y su motocicleta.

Muchos la felicitaban con golpes en su hombro o chocando los cinco, una que otra chica le dedicaba una mirada larga o un guiño descarado, todo indicaba que su popularidad seguía intacta o que estaba en aumento.

Eso hasta que el timbre sonó y alguien gritó cortando todas las charlas.

\- ¡TU, GRANDÍSIMA IDIOTA! -

Hubo silencio por un instante. Kara no creía que se estaba dirigiendo a ella de no ser porque al mirar a su amigo, vio que sus grandes ojos azules parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas.

Lentamente se volvió hacía la entrada del estacionamiento.

El aliento de Kara quedó atrapado en su garganta.

Frente a sus ojos estaba la criatura más hermosa que podría haber visto.

Vestida con camisa blanca metida en una falda a cuadros que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un blazer gris, toda cubierta del agua estancada en el pozo que ella momentos antes no pudo evitar.

El cabello negro azabache mojado resaltaba los ojos verdes de la chica que en ese momento la miraba como si quisiera incinerarla.

### ### ###

Déjame saber lo que piensa de la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! de nuevo yo. Lamento la demora. Solo quiero aclarar que en el capitulo anterior cometí un error al nombrar el instituto de Kara. En realidad el Midvale y no National City.

Aclarado este punto los dejo con el capitulo, y desde ya gracias por estar del otro lado.

**_¿Sabía yo que es el amor?. Ojos jurad que no_**

_**Romeo.**_

**Capitulo 2**

Había una extraña sensación en su interior, un hormigueo en sus manos, y una voz que internamente le decía que tomara las llaves de su moto y se alejara lo más rápido posible de la chica que en ese momento le gritaba acusando de "mal educada", "loca", "maniaca" entre otras cosas.

Quizás si casi toda la escuela no hubiera estado congregada a su alrededor lo hubiera hecho.

Uno de sus compañeros de pronto gritó " _Ahí está Danvers! y otra para la colección!_

La chica era hermosa, más allá de lo arruinado que estaba su atuendo. Incluso el dedo que golpeaba el pecho de Kara con una uña delicada mostraba una piel blanca y suave.

Kara sentía a su cabeza dar vueltas y su corazón latía desbocado. Le recordaba a cuando estuvo a una yarda de anotar su primer touchdown. Pero era algo más intenso.

No le gustaba la sensación. Quería irse.

Pero Kara no era maleducada. Eso iría en contra de todo lo que su familia le enseñó.

Debía disculparse y ayudar a la joven. Por más perturbadora que le resultara su presencia.

\- Gritamos que lo sentíamos - escuchó desde su espalada la voz temblorosa de Winn. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había escabullido.

\- ¿Y se supone que eso es suficiente? ¡tu y tu novia loca arruinaron mi ropa! - acusó acercándose un paso más. Lo suficiente para que Kara sintiera su perfume.

"_Vete" _gritó su cerebro "_escapa"._

_-¡Eso es asqueroso niña!-_ gritó alguien.

Los ojos verdes se alejaron de la cara de su amigo y viajaron alrededor buscando al dueño de la voz, ubicarlo sería difícil dado que todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Kara notó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica. La punta de sus dedos le picaron por tocarlas.

Inconscientemente se encontró buscando a su alrededor para ubicar al causante de avergonzar a la chica.

\- Tal vez podemos ayudarte, darte una toalla - ofreció James, que haciendo de conciliador quiso intervenir pero solo se ganó una mirada furibunda.

Acto reflejo enseñó las palmas de sus manos.

Kara suspiró. Debía solucionar la situación antes de que el director Lane apareciera.

\- Espero que la razón por la cual todos ignoraron el sonido de la campana sea lo suficientemente válida como para evitar que comiencen el año en detención -

Kara suspiró encogiéndose internamente. El hombre parecía que pudiera escuchar los pensamientos.

\- ¿Señorita Luthor? - preguntó incrédulo llegando rápidamente hasta donde estaba - ¿Qué le pasó? -

El apellido le sonó de algo a Kara, pero su cabeza ya no daba más, le urgía tomar las aspirinas. Y alejarse de allí.

\- ¿Que me pasó? - ironizó elevando una de sus cejas, lo cual resultó un golpe bajo a los nervios de Kara - Me pasó esta chica y su copiloto. Pasaron por un charco, me cubrieron de agua sucia de pies a cabeza y ni siquiera se tomaron las molestias de detenerse. Sabía que en los pueblos las cosas eran diferentes. Pero pensé que lo eran para bien - Volvió su mirada para ver de pies a cabeza a Kara haciendo que un escalofríos le recorriera el cuerpo. Luego volvió al director - Evidentemente mi padre se equivocó - dijo de forma despectiva.

\- Lamento que su primer día en nuestras instalaciones se vieran empañados. Por favor señale a los alumnos responsables. Yo me encargaré -

El " _Yo me encargaré" _del director Lane significaba. Detención y suspensiones. Kara hasta el momento no había recibido ninguna de ellas. Pero sabía a ciencia cierta que el director ansiaba poder hacerlo.

Siempre tenía una expresión de animosidad para ella.

Como ex militar el señor Lane era del tipo conservador. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que una mujer fuera integrante del equipo de fútbol, mucho menos mariscal de campo. "_Por qué no te unes a las porristas Danvers. Ese es el lugar para una mujer". _Kara trataba de ser lo más agradable posible. Pero el hombre se lo ponía difícil.

La situación para ella no hacía más que empeorar. Quería que la tierra la tragara. Acababa de darle la excusa perfecta al hombre para manchar su trayectoria.

El dedo cubierto de lodo no se demoró en apuntar en su dirección.

Un movimiento en la comisura de los labios del director le hizo saber que estaba en serios problemas.

\- Danvers... - dijo regodeándose - Los demás van a sus respectivos salones en este preciso momento - ordenó mirando a su alrededor.

Nadie se movió.

\- ¿No me oyeron? -

Kara vio a sus compañeros de equipo avanzar un par de pasos cruzando los brazos. Toda la diversión huyendo de sus rostros. Nada se veía bien.

\- Kara mojó a la chica por mi culpa - Winn salió de su escondite hablando de forma abrupta. Estaba segura que solo con esfuerzo el director alcanzo a escucharlo.

El hombre fijó su atención en el chico.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Scott? -

\- Yo le cubrí los ojos - lo cual era una absoluta mentira o no tan absoluta, pero Kara quiso decir que no era así. Pero los ojos azules de su amigo le indicaron que se quedara callada.

Mientras tanto la pelinegra abría la boca ligeramente.

\- ¿Es así Danvers? -

\- Sí señor - respondió resignada.

No lo miró a los ojos para responder, tampoco captó la mirada de la chica frente suyo. Lo que sí notó fue que sus amigos retrocedieron y que la mayoría ya se había marchado.

\- Bien. ¿Que me dice usted señorita Luthor? -

Transcurrieron segundos eternos antes de que la chica respondiera.

\- Solo pude ver la moto - estaba segura que no era lo que quería decir. No entendió porque lo dijo. Sin embargo no iba a quejarse.

\- Bien. Señor Scott venga conmigo. Señorita Danvers conseguirá una muda de ropa y escoltara a cada una de las clases a la señorita Luthor -

No hubo lugar para replicas o protestas. Así era como funcionaban las cosas en Midvale High.

Compartió una última mirada con Winn antes de que se viera obligado a seguir al señor Lane puertas adentro mientras el hombre murmuraba algo de hacerle saber cómo se debe conducir o repasar las normas de tránsito.

\- Dime la verdad - dijo la chica llamando su atención. Kara se volvió luchando nuevamente con la sensación de escapar de su presencia.

\- Lamento sinceramente lo que pasó. No alcanza, pero es la verdad - dijo aunque por lo general Kara era un poco más confiada, un talento nato hacer amigos, pero otra vez, era una mañana realmente fuera de lo habitual.

\- Funcionará mejor si me lo dices mirándome a los ojos - Dijo la chica con un tono que ya pasados los nervios del momento Kara pudo distinguir.

Se le erizó la piel.

Sin embargo, la cuestión estaba en que ella no podía hacer lo que la chica pedía. Se rascó la parte trasera de su cuello con nerviosismo y con una lentitud bochornosa dirigió sus ojos al rostro que esperaba con expectación.

Ya no había ira en los orbes verdes. Incluso los labios de la chica parecían estar conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- Debes ser realmente popular - dijo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Vi a los jugadores avanzar para defenderte, y tu copiloto mintió para salvarte. Eso no se ve muy a menudo -

\- Son mis compañeros de equipo - respondió y como evidencia, sacó la chaqueta con su apellido grabado - Y Winn es mi mejor amigo, aunque en teoría lo que dijo no fue una total mentira -

La chica la miró sin entender.

\- Cuando íbamos en la moto me gritó en el oído, y me distraje - explicó

El viento para esa fecha ya era fresco, la brisa corrió agitando las hojas de los árboles.

Kara vio notó que la chica se estremecía.

En un total giro de los acontecimientos se encontró ofreciendo la prenda. Tal vez como ofrenda de paz.

\- Oh, no te molestes, envié al chofer por ropa - dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano.

\- Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. He arruinado tu atuendo -

\- No suelo pagar con la misma moneda. Además no quisiera arruinar tu chaqueta y que todo el equipo me cayera encima -

Kara sonrió.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Están acostumbrados a que constantemente mi uniforme sea renovado. Lo que me recuerda que tengo una camiseta nueva por si quieres - señaló la parte inferior de la chica que permanecía húmeda y que deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para ver, se podía notar el vientre plano - cambiarte… - finalizó sintiendo sus mejillas arder y la voz interna insistir en que se alejara.

\- No quiero imponer -

\- Soy yo la que insiste -

Se quedaron mirando por un momento desafiandose, esperando a ver cual se rendiría primero.

\- Está bien - finalmente, la chica aceptó con resignación. Acercándose para tomar la chaqueta puso los ojos en blanco.

Kara dejó que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro al ver que había ganado. Lo que si no esperaba era el choque eléctrico que sintió al encontrarse accidentalmente sus dedos.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan amable, o estas es tu forma de parecer culpable? - el aliento de la chica le llegó como una suave caricia sobre su rostro, haciendo que Kara no pudiera más que abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

\- Ummm yo… yo...-

\- Soy Lena - dijo la chica retrocediendo al parecer indiferente a su conflicto interno. Dejando caer de sus hombros las correas de su mochila se quitó el blazer.

\- Yo soy Kara - logró consciente del penoso papel que estaba haciendo.

Si alguien le preguntara, le diría que fue todo culpa de los chupitos que Lucy le había dado la noche anterior. Ese pensamiento le recordó que le dolía la cabeza.

\- ¿Bueno Kara, vas a llevarme a clases? -

\- Oh! si por supuesto - respondió sin poder moverse de su lugar. La visión de Lena con su chaqueta hizo algo en su interior.

Si bien no mintió al decir que su uniforme era renovado constantemente, eso solo hacía referencia a sus camisetas. Su chaqueta era otra cosa.

Sentía que era algo demasiado íntimo como para darlo a la ligera. Winn preguntaba siempre cuál era la diferencia. Y ella no sabía qué responder. Era algo que simplemente sentía. Como el hecho de hacer el amor con alguien. Ella podría o no haber besado a media mitad de población femenina del instituto. Pero llevarlo al siguiente nivel…

Lena se aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención y Kara mentalmente se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"_Deja de ser tonta"_ se reprendió

\- Deja que te ayude con eso - le ofreció sin esperar que Lena se negara, simplemente tomó la mochila en una de sus manos, luego tomó su bolso y señaló con su cabeza el camino.

Caminaron en un tranquilo silencio, nadie pensaría que minutos antes Lena hubiera querido arrancarle la cabeza.

\- ¿Tienes tu horario? - preguntó al girar en un de los pasillos. El sonido de los zapatos de Lena se mezclaba con el de las zapatillas de Kara

\- Si, cuando me matricularon pasaron mi horario también. Tengo que Calculo - Kara asintió. No estaban lejos.

\- De verdad lamento lo que pasó - no pudo evitar disculparse una vez más.

\- Comienzo a creer en eso - hubo un ligero tono divertido que hizo a Kara apartar la mirada del suelo y voltear a ver a Lena.

Su corazón se saltó un latido al encontrarse con una mirada suave.

\- Que, que bueno. Este es tu salon - respondió entre titubeos deteniéndose frente a una puerta - Voy a explicarle a la profesora Julie, es alguien agradable creo que no habrá problemas - detuvo su divagación al escuchar una melodía en forma de risa que salió de la boca de Lena.

\- ¿Que? - preguntó

\- Para ser alguien con apariencia de Bulldog, tienes las cualidades de un Golden Retriever -

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó una vez más pero se encontró interrumpida por la proximidad de Lena.

\- Gracias - susurró la pelinegra tomando su mochila y con un movimiento fugaz besó la mejilla de Kara.

De pie, estupefacta frente a la entrada viendo desaparecer a la chica en el interior del salón volvió a escuchar la voz en su cabeza.

"_Corre" _mientras acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos el fantasma del beso.

… … …

La mañana pasó rápido trayendo consigo una relativa normalidad. Las aspirinas cortesía de su madre lograron aliviar su dolor y devolver el control a sus pensamientos, _más o menos_. Algunos de sus compañeros de equipo con los que compartía clases gastaron bromas respecto a "_la nueva"_ lo cierto era que cada vez que Lena era mencionada algo se disparaba en su interior.

No fue hasta que se unió con Winn en la cafetería en la fila para comprar el almuerzo que se convenció de que cualquier emoción respecto a la hermosa chica debía ser expulsada de su sistema.

\- Se trata de Lena Luthor - le dijo como si de un secreto se tratara.

\- Ajá - fue la respuesta desinteresada de Kara.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? - insistió su amigo mientras avanzaban, Kara tomó una de las cajas de leche y la colocó en su bandeja esperando a que continuara.

\- Es una Luthor. Como Luthor, Luthor -

\- Si, Winn, eso ya quedó claro -

\- No. No entiendes Kara. Ella es la hija menor de Lionel Luthor CEO de LuthorCorp. Sus propiedades deben ser del tamaño de medio Midvale -

\- ¿Y qué hace aquí? si son de dinero no debería estar en algún -

\- ¿Internado? - completó por ella la pregunta, sus ojos brillaron jactándose de poseer información - Lo estuvo, un prestigioso internado en Irlanda -

\- Wow… - fue lo único que Kara pudo decir.

\- Si. Wow. Pero ¿qué hace aquí? es un misterio - después de un momento de silencio en que el que Kara creyó que el tema Lena Luthor estaba terminado su amigo dijo - Espero que no vayas tras ella -

\- ¿Disculpa? -

\- Ya sabes, ella es una cara bonita, y sabemos lo que hace una cara bonita en ti. Pero me preocupa de que en el caso de que tuvieras éxito con esta chica, no sea tu camiseta lo que vaya a terminar arruinada. He escuchado rumores sobre lo protectores que son los padres y conservadores. Al parecer el gran Lionel tiene una debilidad y esa es su pequeña -

Kara quería replicar y decirle que dejara de leer novelas negras. Que ella y Lena jamás tendrían nada. Pero el recuerdo de los labios sobre su piel le aconsejaron guardar silencio.

\- Kara. ¿Esa no es tu chaqueta? -

Sintió un nuevo tirón en su sistema al creer que mirando en la dirección que Winn señalaba se encontraría con Lena vistiendo la prenda. Para su sorpresa se trataba de Leslie quien no se veía muy amigable.

Kara tragó en seco al ver que caminaba directo a ella.

\- Me pediste el verano y te lo di - escupió las palabras arrojando la chaqueta con fuerza tuvo que hacer malabares para no tirar las cosas que sujetaba - Y no llevas ni un día en la escuela y tengo que ver esto en el cuerpo de alguien más - puntualizó. Acto seguido y sin esperarlo, Kara sintió el impacto de la palma de la mano de Leslie en su mejilla justo donde Lena la había besado.

Le ardía la cara, no solo por el golpe sino también de vergüenza. La cual no hizo más que empeorar al ver un par de ojos verdes observándola fijamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lamento la demora. Pero voy actualizando todas mis historias. Espero que sigan del otro lado. Gracias por leeeerrrrrrrrrr.

_**Puedo afrontar las noches malas, cuando estoy con mi chica, si.**_

_**Ed sheeran**_

**Capitulo 3**

\- Estás mirando de nuevo - señaló Winn hurgando en su comida.

Kara fingió estar mirando en otra dirección y regresar a su hamburguesa.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando - respondió de forma apresurada.

\- Lo has estado haciendo desde que comenzó el almuerzo - dijo entredientes el chico con el ceño fruncido y desagrado ante el sabor de una papa frita.

\- Y en los pasillos cada vez que aparece - agregó Lucy bebiendo su refresco directamente de la botella y no sirviéndose en un vaso tal y cual como a su padre le gustaría que hiciera..

Ambos se volvieron sorprendidos hacía la morena.

\- ¿Que? estamos en una mesa, en una cafetería, de una escuela. No son lo suficientemente silenciosos ustedes dos. Y tú - señaló a Kara - sobretodo -

Kara luchó por no encogerse en su asiento.

\- Vuelvo a repetir. No tengo idea de que hablan - respondió lo más serenamente posible.

Era una mentira flagrante, pero no se los haría saber.

\- Puedo mencionar la prueba de porristas donde recibiste un pelotazo de uno de los chicos de soccer - agregó Nia escribiendo aparentemente concentrada en su cuaderno. Levantó su mirada ligeramente para mirar a todos - Doy fe que la chica Luthor también fue culpable. O bueno técnicamente es tu culpa por no mirar por donde caminas -

Kara los miraba perpleja mientras pensaba en una manera de contrarrestar las acusaciones de sus amigos.

Logró hacer un miserable ruido con su boca desestimando las palabras.

Sin embargo, y por mucho que le disgustara admitirlo, la pelinegra había capturado su atención.

Tal vez se debiera a que se trataba de una cara bonita, la joven Luthor poseía una belleza que Kara no había visto ni siquiera en las revistas o películas. Nadie podía culparla por admirar la belleza de alguien. Era una débil excusa, pero una al fin.

O tal vez fuese que desde el altercado con Leslie la chica había decidido ignorarla y evitarla como a la peste.

Al principio y tal como le había asegurado a Winn, Kara decidió devolver gentilezas, al final de cuentas era solo una chica.

Pero había pasado una semana, una semana en la que el perfume de Lena había estado impregnado en su chaqueta haciéndola sentirse de una manera extraña. Fresca pero cálida. Como cada vez que llegaba a su casa y se rodeaba de la seguridad que siempre le proveía. Era confuso pero a la vez se encontró acostumbrada y no fue hasta que su madre decidió lavarsela y reemplazar el aroma cítrico y caro, por el suavizante lavanda. Que lo notó.

Entonces una mañana en el estacionamiento se encontró mirando a su alrededor, inconscientemente buscando a la chica. Un acto reflejo. Al no encontrarla, sus pies por voluntad propia vagaron por los pasillos de la escuela, miró en cada salón, y en cada rincón hasta que tuvo que ir al gimnasio donde comenzaría a ejercitar con el equipo solo para descubrir que debía presentarse en las canchas.

Todo se redujo al momento en que al llegar, visualizó a un grupo de chicas, entre ella Imra Ardeen paradas en filas una al lado de la otra. La morena líder de porristas caminaba de un lado a otro frente a las demás mientras su asistente Gayle Marsh escribía en una carpeta siguiendo su ritmo.

Kara reconoció a varias, algunas arriesgándose a por segunda o tercera vez ser rechazadas para ingresar al selecto grupo de animadoras. No es que Imra fuera despiadada. Por el contrario era agradable, tal vez su único error era ser la novia del idiota de Mike, y que fuera tan exigente se debía a que la señora Grant no aceptaba más que excelencia.

La vista de Kara continuó recorriendo las figuras hasta que la vio...

Lena, vestida con la remera de la escuela y el short azul a juego.

Kara no pudo más que tragar el nudo que de pronto sintió en su garganta.

A lo lejos escuchaba el silbato de algún entrenador seguido de las instrucciones para organizar jugadas.

Alguien pasó a su lado corriendo y la saludó dándole un golpe amistoso en su hombro.

Pero Kara simplemente no podía apartar los ojos de la chica de cabellos negro recogido en un alto moño. La arruga en su ceño concentrada en los que Imra decía, el jugueteo de sus dedos liberando el nerviosismo que seguramente sentía.

Para cualquiera podría haber pasado desapercibido su presencia y quizás se hubiera recuperado de su impresión ante tal imagen en el momento siguiente de no ser porque el momento siguiente fue un balón de fútbol soccer impactando en su cabeza.

— DAN VERS! — gritó la entrenadora del equipo femenino.

Con la cara roja y tocando el lugar del impacto se volvió para mirar a la mujer.

— A tu equipo — le dijo con seriedad indicando con su dedo por dónde debía irse

Cargando con su vergüenza y evitando a toda costa volver a mirar en dirección a las porristas trotó hasta donde el entrenador J les hablaba a sus compañeros.

\- Lo que hace un pequeño short ¿no Danvers? - Ben Lockwood una de los defensas le palmeó el hombro de forma amistosa.

Compartían cierta camaradería que duraba el tiempo que estaban dentro de las canchas y el chico la cubría de que los oponentes cayeran en ella hasta que Kara marcará un touchdown, o mientras llevarán el uniforme del equipo puesto. Fuera de eso Ben se juntaba con un chico llamado Otis Graves. Y a Kara no le agradaba.

Kara se volvió para mirarlo, pero la mirada de Ben estaba fija en la dirección donde se hallaban las chicas.

Kara tuvo que resistir un gruñido.

\- Esa chica Luthor - dijo el muchacho deteniéndose por un momento al parecer buscando las palabras precisas - si que es hermosa - terminó diciendo y haciendo un cosa rara con su boca, algo que iba desde una sonrisa cruzada a chuparse los dientes.

A Kara no le gustó.

\- Lo bueno de ser el nuevo y ser rico es que no te acosan - comentó Winn dando otro bocado a una papa y sacando a Kara de sus recuerdos.

\- Y no te olvides de que es bonita - dijo Lucy, dando sus ojos un rápido vistazo a la mesa donde la joven Luthor se sentaba a la hora del almuerzo - mira ese rostro - observó con asombro luego se volvió a Kara y sonrió como el gato que se comió al canario.

\- Podemos entender Kara - dijo condescendiente.

\- ¿Entender que?. A mi no me pasa nada con ella. Todo lo que dicen son ideas suyas - refutó molesta.

\- ¡Oh! tranquila mariscal - Lucy rió enseñando las palmas de las manos.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? - pidió casi suplicante, pero inconscientemente girando su cuello y conectando su mirada con la mesa de la pelinegra.

La chica se reía de algo que Jack, otro chico perteneciente a la Élite de Midvale acababa de decir.

Quizás producto de la propia risa, o tal vez la gravedad, Lena inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, de modo que sus ojos verdes, luego de nueve días, hicieron contacto visual con los azules de Kara.

Hubo un instante, de esos que llaman eternos, de esos que muchas veces Kara escuchó a su hermana hablar, en los cuales dicen que todo alrededor desaparece, en el que las miradas dicen mucho más que las palabras, en el que el único sonido que escuchas es el de los latidos desbocados del corazón. En el que te paralizas y no puedes más que seguir mirando, rogando porque el momento no acabe, que la otra persona no desvie la mirada, no baje sus ojos, sino que permanezcan allí, unidos.

Obviamente ese deseo es casi imposible que se cumpla con cuatro personas compartiendo la mesa siguiendo cada uno de tus movimientos y otras cuantas caminando de un lado a otro sin parar.

\- Claro Kara. Hablemos de otra cosa - ironizó Winn cortando el momento dándole sobresalto.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - dijo James recién llegado ocupando el lugar al otro lado de Lucy.

La morena miró a Kara con intención y antes de que Winn abriera la boca para responder y exponerla dijo.

\- De Samantha Arias, al parecer este es el año de los intercambios -

El moreno bebió un poco de refresco asintiendo con su cabeza.

\- La chica de Metrópolis - dijo pensativo - He escuchado un rumor del porqué está aquí. Pero creo que son solo chismes -

\- Compartir es bueno - sugirió Nia intentando ser persuasiva incluso hizo un juego con sus cejas

James simplemente sonrió.

\- Técnicamente soy tu jefe y la política del periódico es confirmar los rumores y luego exponerlos -

\- Soy reportera, no puedes culparme por al menos haberlo intentado - dijo desilusionada. Su atención volvió al cuaderno en el que escribía.

\- Somos estudiantes, necesitamos los chismes - fue el turno de Lucy de hacer su intento.

\- Lucy Lane ¿que diría el director si te escuchara? - dijo con una media sonrisa y una ceja arqueada.

Kara reía ante el ida y vuelta tratando de entretenerse con el flirteo más antiguo de la escuela y evitar por todos los medios girarse una vez más hacía cierta mesa.

\- James Olsen no puedes venir aquí a decir que hay un rumor sobre lo que sea y esperar que actuemos como si no dijeras nada - se quejó la morena exhibiendo uno de sus labios.

El moreno lo atrapó entre sus dedos y lo movió de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Por Qué no mejor vas y le das la bienvenida? de esa manera sabrás si lo que dicen es cierto o no -

Lucy apartó la enorme mano de su boca y golpeó a James en el hombro.

\- ¿como voy a saber que es cierto, si no se lo que se rumorea? -

El moreno se encogió de hombros justo cuando la campana sonaba.

En olas los demás estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar la cafetería mientras Kara absorbía lo último de su hamburguesa y las papas que Winn optó por abandonar.

\- ¿Que clase te toca? - preguntó su amigo mientras Kara observó a Lucy y James alejarse continuando con la discusión. Nia le sonrió ligeramente y se mezcló entre el resto de estudiantes.

\- Li -terra turra - respondió masticando el resto de comida.

\- Eso es asqueroso - dijo con una mueca.

\- Pensé que te gustaba leer, el drama y esas cosas -

\- Me refería a que hablaras con la boca llena Kara. Como sea, ¿vas a poder llevarme a casa? -

\- Claro Winn -

\- Genial. Nos vemos -

\- Adios -

hallándose sola, Kara no pudo evitar girarse para buscar a Lena con la esperanza de quizás un encuentro más de miradas, pero para su decepción solo alcanzó a ver su espalda y a Jack colocando ligeramente una mano en ella.

Maldijo internamente.

… … …

Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos mientras caminaba enfurruñada. No es como si tuviera algo en contra del chico Spheer, era amable contrario a los de su clase que se creían estar por encima de los demás, divertido de la forma en que solo un fanático de los videojuegos puede ser, incluso hubo una vez que trabajaron en un trabajo de ciencias juntos. No él definitivamente no era el problema. El problema era su mano, y a quien había decidido tocar.

Pero otra vez, Kara se repetía que no existía motivo alguno del porqué importarle lo más mínimo. Al final de cuentas la chica Luthor la ignoraba y evitaba.

Tal vez Lena era una de esas chicas _Superhetero" _que no sienten ni siquiera curiosidad. Tal vez alguien ya le había advertido sobre Kara.

Había visto y leído la cantidad suficiente de dramas homosexuales como para no saber cómo se veía todo.

Lena la chica nueva, hetero, novia de un idiota, Kara la lesbiana enamorada. ¿_Enamorada?. _

\- No - dijo a la nada autocorrigiendo. Ella no estaba enamorada. ¿Como estarlo? NO, a ella posiblemente le gustaba Lena como le podría gustar cuaLQUIER OTRA CHICA.

Incluso podría gustarle la chica nueva. Samantha. Aunque todavía no la había visto tal vez la chica fuera lo suficientemente linda como para sacar a la chica Luthor de sus pensamientos. Y si no, continuaban habiendo cientos de chicas en el instituto. Y sino, estaba el fútbol. Nada debía distraerla de su objetivo.

Punto.

"_no más Lena" _se dijo con firmeza

Punto.

Casi se había autoconvencido cuando un fuerte golpe en uno de los casilleros la detuvo de manera abrupta.

Corrió de prisa hacía el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y se apresuró´aún más al ver el cuerpo inerte de una chica en el suelo.

\- Ey! - llamó de rodillas al lado de la joven. Puso una mano en la mejilla y luego en la frente para controlar la temperatura.

Estaba fría.

Miró a ambos lado pero ya no había nadie todos es sus respectivos salones. Sin dudar un segundo más, alzó a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos y se dirigió a la enfermería.

La señora Sue se sorprendió ante la dramática entrada de Kara pero no perdió el tiempo en levantarse de su silla e ir a brindar ayuda.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó buscando signos vitales luego llevó el estetoscopio a la zona del corazón.

\- No lo sé señora Sue. La encontré inconsciente en uno de los pasillos - respondió Kara mirando con ansiedad el rostro de la joven.

Era linda. El cabello castaño con un par de iluminaciones.

\- Ummm parece que solo es un desmayo - dijo la mujer yendo hacía uno de los gabinetes y trayendo un frasco con ella. Lo destapó y acercó a la nariz de la joven.

Las cejas fueron lo primero en moverse arrugandose, luego sus párpados temblaron para luego comenzar a toser.

\- Tranquila - dijo la señora Sue con voz apacible. Procedió a ayudarla a sentarse tomando uno de sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? - preguntó aclarando su garganta.

\- Bueno eso es lo que nos preguntamos -

Lentamente la joven levantó sus ojos, fue primero al rostro de la enfermera y luego a Kara que se movía incomoda. No le gustaba la enfermería, a pesar de que la señora Sue fuera lo suficientemente amable.

Kara pudo ver en los ojos claros una leve capa de temor. Kara conocía muy bien esa sensación. Le pareció desconcertante. ¿A qué podía temer?

\- ¿Has tomado tu almuerzo jovencita?- inquirió la enfermera

\- ¿Alguien te hizo algo? - preguntó Kara al mismo tiempo sin poder evitarlo. Era consciente que las caras nuevas resultaban presas de la bravuconería de más de un estudiante.

Era algo que realmente Kara odiaba.

\- No - dijo un poco más recuperada.

\- ¿No qué? -

\- A ambas - la timidez y la recuperación pintaron las mejillas de rosa.

\- ¿Cual es tu nombre? - La señora Sue continuó el interrogatorio mientras buscaba una pluma y un talonario.

\- Samantha Arias -

\- Ah eres tu - dijo Kara atrayendo la atención de la chica.

\- Kara ya puedes ir a tu clase, ya me encargo yo. Ten aquí tienes un justificativo - dijo la señora Sue arrancando la hoja y extendiendola a la rubia.

Kara la tomó.

\- Claro. Gracias señora Sue - se volvió para mirar a la chica una vez más. - Espero que estés bien - dijo sonriéndole amable.

Samantha se la devolvió, aunque débil.

\- Gracias - su voz también débil, pero a Kara le agradó. Parecía una chica dulce.

\- No tienes porque -

\- Ya vete Kara - instó la señora Sue.

\- Si, si. Bueno. Soy Kara. Kara Danvers, si necesitas algo buscame - hablaba mientras caminaba hacía atrás.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Samantha

\- Bien. Adiós - con eso atravesó la puerta y salió hacia el pasillo. Miró la hora en su reloj se dio un golpe en la frente al notar la hora.

Corrío los más rápido que pudo hasta que al girar en una esquina, se topó con el cuerpo de alguien.

\- PERO QUE DEMO… ¿Danvers? ¿Otra vez? - Lena yacía en el suelo sujetando su pie con una mueca de dolor y una vez más una mirada furibunda dirigida a Kara.

Diablos….


End file.
